Super Smash Brothers: The Hero-King
by Emmerence
Summary: The Super Smash Brothers Tournament has fallen to the evil Trigard. The only one who opposed them was the great hero-King. However, he has been missing for years now and the fighters have come to accept that there is not hope. But in their hour of need, it is rumored that he has returned...
1. Prolouge

Long ago, the Super Smash Brothers Tournament was a place where skilled and talented fighters competed with one another for fun and pleasure, providing entertainment across the realms. Other than a few friendly rivals, everyone was happy and at peace with each other.

Of course, hardly anyone remembers that age.

A small group of fighters, dissatisfied with their roles, hungered to become the leaders of the Smash Tournament. They gathered together an elite team of trusted allies, then struck at the very heart of the Tournament. The sudden coup and overthrow of the fair ruler Master Hand threw everything into chaos. Three characters rose to become the new leaders, but they cared not for the well being of the other fighters or common folk. Their reign brought along a terrifying time of death, crime, and destruction.

One fighter stood against them from the oppressed. The great Hero-King, as he was called, spoke out against the injustices and pleaded for others to fight alongside him. He fought back valiently against the evil Trigardd, as they were called, but at the highest point of conflict...

He vanished.

No one knows what happened to him, whether or not the Trigard killed him or he ran off, but without a strong leader, the opposition faded away, and the Super Smash Brothers Tournament was left at the mercy of the Trigard.

Until now.


	2. Chapter 1

"Get in there, you little rat!"

"Pika-Pi!" The small yellow mouse Pokemon squeaked in protest, trying to squirm his way out of the Koopa Trooper's hands. The turtle yelled and threw him into the metal cage with a harsh clang.

"Wuh- What's the matter, boss?" The smaller Koopa Trooper asked nervously, glancing around the darkened alley.

He gnashed his teeth together. "Stupid creep bit me! No biggy, let's just get him to the cages already. We're behind on our orders, so let's be fast before anyone shows up."

"Do you think the rumor is true?" The smaller one said as they started walking.

The Koopa Trooper snorted as he swung his hammer nonchalantly. "Nah! No way. You know what they did to him. It's impossible that HE'S back."

The two walked in silence for a bit, the only sound being Pikachu's faint cries from the container the larger Koopa Trooper carried. They moved through the back alleyways quickly, staying away from the light shining from windows and the stray streetlamp. Suddenly, the smaller turtle glanced up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yea. Shhhh..." They stood silently, trying to listen for it again, but nothing happened.

"You DOLT!" The bigger Kooper Trooper smacked his lackey upside the head. "There's NOTHING. You've just got us both on nerves 'cause of that stupid rumor. Now hush it!"

"Sorry!" With the two of them bickering, neither noticed the dark shape drop down from the roof behind them. The smaller Koopa Trooper only looked back at the last second. "Boss!-"

He was cut off as the gleam of a sword came down upon him. The remaining turtle backed away, wide eyed, and raised his hammer up in a sort of pathetic defense. "Hey-"

"I'll give you one chance." The figure spoke quietly but roughly, holding his sword pointed at his throat. "Let the Pokemon go."

He snarled. "Not a chance! Trigard's orders, you treasonist! What do you think-"

The figure whirled into action, neatly slicing his hammer out of his grasp before slamming the pommel on his thick head, knocking the Koopa out cold. Kneeling before the fallen metal cage, he undid the latch and opened the door.

Pikachu crept out slowly, wary of this newcomer, but upon seeing the knocked out Koopa Troopers let out a cry of joy. His rescuer smiled faintly, his face finally revealed in the half light. His features were covered by a smooth mask, and he wore thick black armor lined with gold underneath his dark blue cape. His hair was short, but was a brilliant cobalt color. "You alright, Pikachu?"

` "Pika!" He said in happiness, then bounded away, glancing back only once at the person who had saved him. He stood watching as another figure dropped from the roofs, then turned to face them.

"Marth." Sheik spoke his name as a greeting. The alleged Hero-King smiled.

"Hello again, Sheik. Any news?"

She nodded, taking a glance at the fallen Koopa Troopers. "Robbery on Twentieth Street. Already taken care of. I see you're done here."

"Yes, let's call it a night." Marth led the way back to the darker parts of the alleys, then proceeded to leap up onto the roof of the nearest house. Sheik followed suit, and they snuck swiftly through town high above the quiet going ons of the city below.

Creeeeeeaaaaaaak.

The grate moved slowly, its hinges rusted and worn out. Marth dropped into the small room below first, landing softly and without a sound, before Sheik did as well. He sighed tiredly, taking off his mask and carefully placing it on the empty table pushed against the wall with two wooden chairs, pulling his long hair from out of where is had been obscured underneath his cloak, or rather, her cloak.

Lucina frowned at Sheik. "Somehow, even after all out work, I still feel useless."

"Don't say that." The Sheikah had removed the bandages around her mouth, revealing the face of Princess Zelda. She strode over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We've done so much recently! We stopped the gang holdup at the bank the other day, the bomb at the warehouse, and not to mention the many kidnappings for Project X! You're doing great. People are even starting to say that Marth has come back!"

"But he hasn't. It's just us." Lucina sat down on one of the chairs, resting her chin in her hand. "I've only taken on his name- once again, might I remind you- because the people need a hero. They know of him already from tales past, but... I still wonder if I can even compare to him!"

"Oh my gods Lucina. Stop it already. You say this EVERY time, and the answer is ALWAYS the same. it's fine."

She shook her head, unclasping the black armor from her body, revealing her normal, everyday wear underneath. "I'm going home."

As she was about to climb out of their secret hideout, Zelda called out to her. "You're just upset because HE'S an Enforcer."

Lucina's cheeks seemed to flush a pale pink, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. "I didn't ask for your opinion, ZELDA."

"I can see it now." The Hyrule princess stared dreamily off into the distance. "You and him. You'd make a great couple. Lucina and-"

"Oh would you look at that," Lucina interrupted her, "here's the door and I'm conveniently there. I'll just let myself out, thank you very much!"

Zelda's laughter pealed up from the room below. "I'm sorry!"

"Sure you are," Lucina muttered under her breath, pushing the heavy metal grate open again, sending fresh, cool air into the underground hideout.

"See you next night."


End file.
